Clan:Amanecer
Clan Amanecer was a Runescape clan founded by Darke Physik, and co-founded by Nikrocks1. The clan first appeared on March 13th 2009, but was approximately conceived around November of 2008. Since its creation, Amanecer was one of the fastest developing clans in Runescape. The clan's homeworld was 99, and it's clan chat "Amanecer". The clan's website was http://clanamanecer.com, and as of July 1st, 2011, had over 332 site members. On July 1st 2011, the disbanded. History Prelude Nov '08 - Feb '09 November & December Clan Amanecer was first conceived by Darke_Physik in November of 2008. Darke, a past leader of clan BSK, had always wanted a hand in the clan business and chose to get started by forming his own clan. After conceiving about creating a clan, Darke informed his rs and real life friend Nikrocks1. Nik was adamant about the idea and chose to co-lead with Darke in the formation of the clan. Between Nov-December 2008, Darke and Nik came up with a draft for the out-line and structure of the clan. Inspired by the anime Bleach, Darke based much of the Clan's structure off the main antagonists in the show, Las Espada, and is the direct basis for the clan class. As return, Nik revised much of Darke's original plan, fixing possible loop holes and revising errors. Originally the clan system proposed to have a total of 8 clan Espada, and three Reyes. (This was later changed to include the Exequias and a 9th Espada.) January Following this Darke and Nik began to search runescape for possible members. The third recruited member to the clan was Iamnotniceok (later revealed to be Euroskiwi), who became the 3rd clan general at the time. A few other notable members were recruited during this period, who would later set the foundation for the clan. Some of which were; Slinke Man77, Jedi Emily, Toeatmeat, and Old Hunter. Febuary On February Friday the 13th, a social was held to introduce possible members to one another as well as produce the sense of a community. It was at this social that Slinke Man77 introduced Daking0987 to the clan, who later succeeded Iamnotniceok as General. Version 1.0 March '09 - July '09 March On March Friday the 13th, the first clan meeting was ever held, and marked the formation and "dawn" of Amanecer. At this meeting it was officially announced that the level requirement to become a clan captain was to be set at 90+ combat, for 6 weeks from the meeting on April 30th. During this meeting Lean256 officially joined the clan, and was promoted to captain. In early March the clan's very first website was established. The website was formed using a Forum Circle account, and provided members with a basic forum system, and a way for general announcements to be posted. This original website has since been taken down, terminated in August 2009, it was surpassed by the newer and current website. April April 2009 marked and increase in clan membership, as well as the formation of the Exequias. During april a few notable players in the clan joined. Some of these players were; Deathcause11, Magician115, and Stewie999222, who later recruited Insan3 Fr33k. Soon after the recruitment of Insan3 Fr33k, the Exequias ranks were formed with Insan3 as head, formerly (lt. of the exequias). It was between Insan3 Fr33k and Darke Physik that some of the first captain's tests were held. May May marked the holding of the very first duel tournament. Held on Friday the 1st of May, the Duel Tournament was run by Darke_Physik, and co-run by General Daking0987, and Exequia Insan3_Fr33k. Though at the time only around 8 members made this event (4 of which were captains), it proved to be a purposeful event none the less. Later in May, Stewie999222, and Magician115 were promoted to captain. June June marked a surge in clan membership. Peaking at around 50 members, this new surge was so large it unfortunately turned into a detriment on the clan. The problem was only fueled due to further poor management by the captains and generals, and wide-spread disorganization began to become evident. This growing problem of disorganization and mismanagement through out the clan later, would continue to increase during the Summer of 2009, giving it the name, the 'Summer Stale Period'. July During July, Darke Physik had to leave the clan for a period due to personal reasons. In Darke's absence head exequia, Insan3 Fr33k, was made temporary clan leader. After Darke's temporary departure, disorganization continued to spread through out, as well as inactivity. These problems started to manifest more and began to bare a heavy cripple on the clan. Version 2.0 Aug '09 - Mar '10 August In early August Darke returned to the clan, and began to work heavily on fixing and reversing the problems that had taken hold. Darke started first by constructing a new clan website. While working on this effort, he was heavily inspired Team Falcon's website, and based much of the Amanecer websiteoff of Falcon's. Additionally Current Lieutenant of Team 6 Mroberts301 as well as the current primera Espada, Captain Choumada, both joined the clan during august. In late august, the new Amanecer website was released and all clan members, were given one month to join or face removal from the clan. In addition to this well as the preliminary membership system was enacted, to ensure organization in the clan. At the release of the new website, General Euroskiwi was demoted for failure to join and failure to aid the clan during it's time of weakness over the summer. He was succeeded by Insan3 Fr33k. September The very first skill contest was released. The contest was one by Dipstick91, who was also later made head of the exequias. October On Wednesday the 28th of October, Clan Amanecer fought Team Falcon in a pre-organized stealing creation event. Over 25 members showed up from both clans to attend the event making it the largest clan event ever hosted by Amanecer at the time of release. A total of two matches were played, with an outcome of Amanecer winning both. The effect of this event eventually led to Amanecer allying with Falcon. November Amanecer increased to recruit members, as well as aided Team Falcon with a Kalphite Queen event. December In December of 09, a lieutenant of Clan Amanecer,jojord defected over to another clan. Clan F.U.N., or Family Union Network, was the receiver of the member. It was latter determined that Fun Cave was not a clan but just a "network", despite this they did compete in the previous jagex clan cup, and planned to continue to. No further action was taken or developed over the event. January the 23rd, Amanecer had its last event of the 2010 decade. The event was intended to be a clan wars match between Amanecer and other clans, including Team Falcon, Kaiser Blade, and KOTA, however had to be changed quickly shortly before the event, due to absences from other clans. The ultimate event outcome was Amanecer brawling at clan wars for glory. Despite the sudden changed, the event turned out to be grandly successful, becoming one of the largest clan events for Amanecer of the 00's. January On Wednesday the 20th of January, Clan Amanecer invited Army of Saradominto a match of stealing creation to be held on Friday the 22nd at 9pm (-5GMT). AoS accepted the match with pride. A total of three matches were played with randomized teams. The matches proved to be very beneficial to both clans with co-leader of AoS, Where Bk At, ultimately stating, "You've now got me hooked on this mini-game". Due to inactivity Dipstick91 was demoted from the spot of head of exeuqia and succeeded by Abyss Level. On Monday the 23rd of January, Amanecer went to war with Clan Venom. Amanecer fought Venom at clan wars on Friday at 9pm. Venom attended with 11 members, and Amanecer brought 27. A total of three matches were played with Amanecer ultimately winning all three. February On the first of February Amanecer allied with Zerouh's Triumvirate. Currently no further action has been taken on this alliance. At the ceasing of the war between Army of Saradomin and Zerouh's Triumvirate, clan Amanecer's alliance with the Triumvirate dissolved. The alliance is no longer in effect On the 13th of February, the Amanecer's first Skilling Week was held by Captain Lean256. The following week, on the 20th, the Combat Week was held General Insan3 Fr33k. Since then, both weeks have been declared as official holiday clan events to reoccur each year. March On March the 3rd, Clan Amanecer's article was featured as article of the Month, on the Rs Clans Home Page. Version 3.0 April '10 - Aug '10 April The former general Insan3 Fr33k (after recieving the clan's temporarily leadership) went onto the clan's RuneScape account and deleted all friends, added them on the ignore list. And the last phrase was "Gl with a clan run by nubs ha" (see picture). Everything was fixed later on and the clan is running normaly. May Following the Insan3 incident, Darke unfortunately also had to resign due to personal reasons, because of these two major events happening so close large arguments broke-among the clan members as to how the clan should be run, many members left during this time or tried to imitate insan3's acts including Zanniea. The turmoil was eventually resolved when Kiyozo took lead as the new leader of clan Amanecer. August Kiyozo, (ex)leader of Amanecer, was found to be a botter. He suddenly left the clan, but fortunately, he did not cause a mess like Insan Fr33k did. It caused a lot of sadness in the clan, but all is running smoothly now. Version 4.0 September '10 - Feb '11 September Amanecer is alive again, Darke Physik is back! New ranking system is established, based on awards. l Lean l is selected as co-leader with Darke. New captains are elected, and new teams are made: Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin, and Zamorak. The new captains are : DrivenByFate, Goldenkingc, Tybaby33, and Tormenz respectively. The "division" did not weaken the clan... it made it stronger. October Amanecer was flourishing, events were being held more and more often, we now have over 200 members! However, due to DrivenByFate's inactivity, a new captain had to be elected. it was a close competition between Wayshow, ex-general Choumada, and Lieutenant Mr Brimhall... Wayshow came out on top by one vote. November November was generally a pleasant month, but there was one little bump on the road. Goldenkingc was never the best of friends with Wayshow, and hatched a plan to sabotage his captaincy. He kicked all the members from the clan chat one day, and attempted to blame it on wayshow. Thankfully, we did not lose any members, and none of the members thought Wayshow would do something like that. December All was well until one day.... the site collapsed. Darke did not have enough money to pay for the site anymore, and only then did we realize how much effort Darke put into the clan. Darke was dealing with personal matters, and l Lean l became temporary leader. Lean tried very hard to keep the clan together, and made threads on the forums to keep the clan members informed of the events to be held (while recruiting some members). It is all better now though. Darke is back again, hopefully he solved all his troubles. the site is back as well, thanks to Shroom Town, the exequias captain, who paid to maintain the site for 2 months. January A new year, A new Start. Hopefully everything will be successfull for clan Amanecer February Darke Physik, the founder and leader of Amanecer (or rather ex-leader) has left the clan, due to personal life issues. He left Kiyozo, ex-leader of Amanecer, in charge of the clan, with Mroberts301, Mrobert's sister L0verblechic, and l Lean l aiding him. This will be an end, and a new beginning for clan Amanecer. We will all miss Darke, and we appreciate all he has done for us. Version 5.0... and counting! March '11 - Present March Since everything that had happened in the past few months showed the clan how much more organized it could be, a lot of changes are currently being put into play. These include new requirements for entry, reformation of the clan's divisions and teams, a debate on whether to war or to just have fun, and more organized systems of elections, awards, activities and more. Note: ''Nothing is official at this point. All new conditions will be posted as soon as they are confirmed by ''Darke Physik, I MVP I, or Choumada. April Lack of Recruiting caused many members to leave Amanecer in search of others. This was mainly due to lack of recruiting and event stagnation. May Many members started to return as things were cleared up. There are a few issues involving ownership of the Amanecer site but the Clan Chat seems stable as others become active, events begin to pick up and new members join. Not to mention the Merge or the small but interesting clan of Zibens. This brought such people as Dark Arc into the picture. List of Events All of the following are events that have been previously held by Clan:Amanecer. There is no restriction to what events may be held, but past events are the best predictor of future ones. *Clan Wars *Stealing Creation *Clan Contests *Skill Practice *Castle Wars *Castle Wars Championship *King Black Dragon (KBD) *Kalphite Queen *God Wars Dungeon *Soul wars *Photo shoots *Fist of Guthix *Duel Tournament *Brewfest Festival *Amanecer Con *Skilling Week *Combat Week *St. Patrick's Party *Chaos Elemental *Christmas Party/Snowball Fight *GWD (usually Bandos or Zamorak; we're keen to try out new ones >:D) *Combat Training *House Parties *99 Parties :D External Links : http://www.clanamanecer.com/join : http://www.clanamanecer.com : Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans